Rogue , the Brotherhood Girl!”
by Ryoken1
Summary: How was Rogue`s life with the brotherhood? Read and find out! A whole series dedicated to Rogue!Chapter 10 and final up! Rogue finds out the truth , and join the x-men!how will the boys deal with it?
1. “Meet Rockhead and Frogboy!

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue , the Brotherhood Girl!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any of these characters , do you?  
  
Chapter 1: "Meet Rockhead and Frogboy!"  
  
Rogue had arrived to the Brotherhood house a day ago , and dhe hadnt meet her "Teamates" yet , as she had decided to be the fartest she could be of any mutant untill she was able to control herself.  
  
But today , she felt very good ,and decided to meet those "idiotic morons" as Mystique called them.  
  
Rogue went down the stairs that sunday , wearing her green and orange pajamas , and sat at the table, right next to the brown haired boy.  
  
"Hi , you must be Rogue , Im Lance"-Lance said as he handed her the cereal box.  
  
"Im Rogue , so , how long have you been here?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Almost a couple of weeks , I arrived a few days after Todd"-Lance said.  
  
"Who is Todd?"- Rogue asked , when a brown haired boy jumped (yes , jumped) in all fours to a nearby chair , and sitted next to her.  
  
"Yo , are Rogue?"-Todd asked , looking at Rogue with huge eyes.  
  
"Yeah , you must be Todd , Man , you do smell as bad as Mystique said!"- Rogue said as the smell of the young boy hitted her.  
  
"Sorry , its part of my mutation , so i cant control it"-Todd said as he used his tongue to grab the cereal box.  
  
"Man , that was soo creepy!"-Rogue said.  
  
"You will get used to it , so , whats your power?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Ah absorb powers and memories , but , ah cant control it"-Rogue said , her face getting sadder.  
  
"Dont worry , at least you arent as weird looking as me , i mean , you look a little weird , but at least you dont have to deal with , oh , man , now im depressed!"-Todd said.  
  
"Its okay , ah mean , maybe we will find a solution some day , What do you do?"-Rogue asked Lance.  
  
"I can make tremors and earthquakes , but it gives me some hell of a headches"-Lance said.  
  
"So , wanna do something later yo?"-Todd said.  
  
"Come on Todd , dont be obnoxious"-Lance said.  
  
"But i just wanna be friendly , its not like we get a girl in here everyday , cause Mystique is beyond being as nice as her!"-Todd said.  
  
"Well , Rogue , if ya wanna do something later , just ask , i have my jeep outside"-Lance said as he got up and went to get a shower.  
  
"Whats up with him?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"He`s just sad cause he blew things up with the girl she liked , and then she went to join the X-geeks!"-Todd said.  
  
"You mean , those guys tried to kill you too?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Kill me? They threw that freaking weather witch at me , and then they put me in that torture room with the furball , and to top it , that psycho with the claws almost slashed me as sushi!"-Todd replied.  
  
"Man, i thought i was the only one with those jerks on her tail!"-Rogue added.  
  
"Well , you are not , hey , im gonna get dressed , see ya!"-Todd said as he jumped to the ceiling and crawled away.  
  
"Man , and I thought i was weird"-Rogue thought as she got up.  
  
LATER......  
  
Lance was driving his jeep , with Rogue at her side , and Todd in the backseat.  
  
"So , you wanna go to the mall?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah , ah need to get some clothes and stuff!"-Rogue said.  
  
"Dont worry , yo!"-Todd said as he used his tongue to catch a fly that bugged the girl.  
  
"Man , did he just eated that thing?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah , dont worry , is just that Toad lives way up to his codename!"- Lance replied , with a smile.  
  
"Yeah , he does!"-Rogue said , as she realised that she could stop her bad girl act with these guys.  
  
"As i was saying , Mystique told us to get ya whatever you need , hell , she even gave each of us enough money to get what we wanted to!"-Todd said.  
  
"Yeah , Mystique has been a lot more friendly since you arrived!"-Lance said as they pulled up at the mall.  
  
At the Bayville megamall:  
  
Lance and Todd were walking throught the place , carrying their respectives bags , and all of Rogue`s bags , as they had already visited every goth , punk , and pretty much everyo ther store in the mall.  
  
Then it happened....  
  
Rogue tried to grab a a top she saw in a shelf , only to be pushed by a blond girl with a school prep team outfit , who was in the company of a gang of jocks.  
  
"Watch it , you jerk!"-Rogue hissed at the girl.  
  
"Well , if it isnt one of those goth witches , heres an advice , dear , keep way from "normal" people"-The girl said , smiling evilly.  
  
"Ahm gonna..."-Rogue jumped at the girl , but was pushed by one of the jocks.  
  
The rest was a blur for her....  
  
Lance had grabbed the jock's arms , and hit him square in the face , sending him to the floor.  
  
The other jocks jumped at Lance , but Todd trampled them with his tonge in a flash , making the jocks hit the ground.  
  
Lance emited a mild tremor , making the jocks fell as they tried to get up , and they felled on the trail of smile Todd had made , making the jocks land right in a nearby staircase.  
  
The girl runned away in panic , only to slip in the slime , and fell face flat on it , her hair and clothes ruined.  
  
"You okay?"-Lance said as he handed Rogue a hand.  
  
"Yeah , thanks"-Rogue said as she grabbed Lance`s hand.  
  
"Okay , what if we eat here to celebrate our first bonding battle together , yo!"-Todd said as he picked up the bags.  
  
"You up for it , Rogue?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah , ah think ah am!"-Rogue said as she walked over them , thinking maybe she had found a home , a real one , for this time......  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Okay , im thinking of making this a series of three chapters , each revolving on Rogue meeting each brotherhood member , or making it an ongoing series , untill i ran out of ideas , so review and tell me what you think!  
  
Ryoken. 


	2. “Big brother , strong brother and kid br...

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue , the Brotherhood Girl!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any of these characters , do you?  
  
A/N: This Chap is dedicated to Lucky439 , Todd fan and Lyekka!  
  
Chapter 2: "Big brother , strong brother and kid brother!"  
  
Rogue was sitted in the sofa , watching tv , as her nerves were on the verge of killing her.  
  
She had just recieved the great news that her new "teamate" was the same guy she blasted trought a ceiling , and that didnt helped her , as this same guy was invulnerable , and terribly strong.  
  
Rogue was scared , and the fact that she was alone in the house , didnt helped her.  
  
Suddenly the door opened with a crash , and Fred entered the place.  
  
Rogue got up , and decided to face the young teen , even if it meaned danger.  
  
Fred just stood there , in front of her , looking at her , his eyes glimmering with concentration.  
  
He made a sudden move , and Rogue almost fainted of fear.  
  
Fred had just hugged her.  
  
"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"-Fred screamed as he hugged her.  
  
"You idiot! , Ah...cant...breathe!"-Rogue said in a dying voice.  
  
"Yo , Freddy , let her go , you are choking her!"-Todd screamed.  
  
Fred let Rogue down , the young gilr gasping for breath.  
  
"Thak you , really , if it wasnt for you!"-Fred said as Rogue got up , and Lance entered the place.  
  
"Whats the matter with him?"- Rogue asked , as Fred continued saying thanks as if he was jammed in it.  
  
"He just saw Red gave Duncan a major tongue lashing!"-Todd said , smiling.  
  
"Yeah , plus , he just realised Red was trying to get him to join the X- geeks!"-Lance said.  
  
"Man , if it wasnt for Roguey here , i`ll be stuck up with that monster!"- Fred said , as he putted his hand on Rogue`s shoulder.  
  
"Yeah , did you guys see how that cheap slut goes around , stringing Summers and Mathews around , yo?"-Todd said , as he followed Fred to the kitchen.  
  
Lance , realised that Rogue went back to sit on the couch , and followed her.  
  
"Something wrong?"-Lance asked as he sitted next to her.  
  
"No , ahm tired thats all"-Rogue replied.  
  
"Summers still doesnt get it?"-Lance asked.  
  
"What?"-Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Come on , you like him , otherwise , why did ya help the x-geeks?"-Lance asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Its just that ahm not sure if they are friends or foes , ah mean , he seems to care about me , but..."-Rogue said , dropping her act.  
  
"Dont worry , Rogue , someday , that idiot will realise it , i mean , he cant be that much of a moron!"-Lance said as he smiled  
  
"Ah guess so"-Rogue said , smiling back.  
  
"So , you wanna do something tonight?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Ah dont know , Why?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Im taking the kids here to the movies , wanna go?"-Lance asked.  
  
"What are you gonna see?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Uh , "Vampire Mascarade""-Lance responded.  
  
"Okay , it will be good to get out!"-Rogue said as she jumped and went to the stairs.  
  
"Lancey and Roguey , sitting on a tree..."-Todd and Fred sang as they sitted next to Lance on the couch.  
  
"Stop it , you guys , we are just friends , you guys kow I like Kitty!"- Lance said.  
  
"So , she is coming?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Yeah , you guys dont care if we go see other movie?"-Lance said.  
  
"No , i mean , we have to give the lady what the wants , right?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Its okay , that Vampire movie may be good , yo!"-Todd added.  
  
"Okay , but Todd , this time , dont slime the floor again!"-Lance said.  
  
"Hey , i saw a cockroach that time!"-Todd said.  
  
"Lance , can we buy pixie sticks this time!"-Fred asked.  
  
"Okay , okay , just as long as you guys dont raid the food court agin , okay? Im pretty sure Rogue wont be happy spending the night in the slammer!"-Lance said as he got up.  
  
"Yay! Can we go to the Arcade too?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Yeah , yeah , just dont destroy any pinballs this time!"-Lance said as he went upstairs , leaving Todd and fred , who were doing a happy dance.  
  
Lance encountered Rogue on the way to his room , as the young girl was about to enter the bathroom.  
  
"Dont worry , Rogue , if that idiot doesnt get it , we can always beat some sense on him!"-Lance said a he passed by , and smiled at the girl as he entered the room.  
  
Rogue smiled back , and thought that maybe this was really a Brotherhood , after all , she had a kid brother , a strong brother , and most of all , a big brother that cared for everyone.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Okay , chapter 3 brings the humor , as Pietro arrives!  
  
Ryoken 


	3. The madness just got faster!”

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue , the Brotherhood Girl!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any of these characters , do you?  
  
A/N:This chapter is dedicated to...you , for reading it!  
  
Chapter 3: The madness just got faster!  
  
Rogue was sitted in the kitchen table , eating her breakfast in her oajamas , next to Todd and Lance , while Fred was making pancakes.  
  
"So , is the new guy still on his room?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah , seems the "jailbreak" took all his energy , but thats not the shocking part!"-Lance said.  
  
"Yeah , seems he was freed by Magneto himself yo!"-Todd added.  
  
"So , whats his power?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Seems like he has super speed"-Lance replied.  
  
"I`ll believe it when i see it"-Rogue added.  
  
In that exact moment , there was a blur , and a silver haired boy appeared next to Rogue.  
  
"Okay , do you believe it now?"-Pietro said.  
  
"Ahhh!"-Rogue screamed as she fell of balance , and almost hited the floor , if it wasnt for Pietro , who grabbed her chair in a glimpse.  
  
"Thanks"-Rogue said , blushing a little.  
  
"No sweat! Im Pietro Maximoff , by the way , but you can call me , Quicksilver!"-Pietro said as he kissed Rogue's gloved hand.  
  
"Ahm Rogue"-Rogue said , a little confused by the boy`s weird behaivor.  
  
"And Im Lance Alvers , also know as Avalanche"-Lance said as he shaked Pietro`s hand.  
  
"Im Todd Tolansky , or Toad"-Todd said as he did the same.  
  
"Im Fred Dukes , the Blob!"-Fred said , almost crushing Pietro`s hand.  
  
"Hey! How come you guys are eating just cereal and pancakes as breakfast? Now that im here , we should have a more family like breakfast , ill be here in a second!"-Pietro said as he zipped away.  
  
"Man , That guy is fast , yo!"-Todd said.  
  
"Not to mention pretty much insane"-Lance added.  
  
"Looks like he will fit in"-Fred added.  
  
·Ah wonder where Mystique found him?"-Rogue said , when...  
  
There was a blur , and Pietro appeared , holding a four boxes of donuts , another box full of bacon , and another one with cups of coffee.  
  
"Breakfast a la Maximoff!"-Pietro exclaimed as he filled the table with the things he just had brought.  
  
"Man , im starting to like this guy already!"-Fred said as he grabbed a donut.  
  
"Yeah , thanks , Pietro!"-Todd said as he used his tongue to grab a donut , eating it with wrapper and napkin.  
  
"Man , that was just freaky!"-Pietro said in surprise.  
  
"Ya havent seen the rest of it , he eats bugs!"-Rogue said.  
  
"Now way!"-Pietro replied in desbelief  
  
In that moment , Todd used his tongue to grab a nerby fly , and swallowed it.  
  
"Now you believe us?"-Lance asked a green Pietro.  
  
"How can he do that?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"My metabolism is different to yours , like Freddy here is always a little hungry"-Todd replied.  
  
"Well , it loks like we all are freaks , so you had any encounters with those x-jerks?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"They chased me with lighting bolts and putted me in a techno torture chamber , yo!"-Todd replied.  
  
"They ruined my chance with the girl i liked , and made destroy my old school, oh , and she joined them!"-Lance added.  
  
"They tried to recruit me and kill me at the same time!"-Rogue added.  
  
"That red-headed menace tried to charm me and recruit me into their side!"- Fred finished.  
  
"Well , they ruined my fun , plus that idiot Daniels joined them!"-Pietro hissed.  
  
"Dont worry , we`ll have plenty of oportunnities to kick their butts now!"- Lance said.  
  
"So , anything we can do today , on this beautifull saturday morning?"- Pietro asked.  
  
"We were thinking going to the mall , buy some stuff , hit the arcade , the cinema , eat , and then rent some movies or game for tonight"-Todd said.  
  
"In other words , common mutant teen entartainment"-Rogue added.  
  
"Well , we could always play a game or something before going"-Todd said.  
  
"Yeah , Candyland!"-Fred said excitedly.  
  
"Fred , we played that stupid game yesterday!"-Lance snapped.  
  
"Why dont we let the newbie choose?"-Rogue asked  
  
"Okay , heres a game i call , "Annoy the X-geek" , you tell me wich x-geek you wont to annoy , and i`ll do it with my speed!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Okay , I want you to annoy Summers!"-Lance said.  
  
"Piece of Cake!"-Pietro said as he zipped away......  
  
At the X-men mansion.....  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Back at the brotherhood house......  
  
"Here ya go , Lance!"-Pietro said as he threw one boxer short on the table  
  
"You stealed his boxers , how that annoys him?"-Lance asked.  
  
"He was wearing them at the time"-Pietro said.  
  
"Oh my..."-Rogue said , picking the boxers up.  
  
"Okay , now i want ya to torture that Fuzzy creep!"-Todd said.  
  
"Got it!"-Pietro said as he dissapeared.  
  
X-men Mansion..........  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!  
  
"AAAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Brotherhood house......  
  
"Here it is!"-Pietro said as he dropped a plastic bag full of blue fur.  
  
"Please tell me you didnt do it!"-Lance said.  
  
"Yeah , i did it! But just the face and arms!"-Pietro said , as he showed an electric razor he had on his hand.  
  
"Okay , my turn! I wanna see ya annoy Red!"-Fred said.  
  
"Me too!"-Rogue said , as the spirit of her teamates had passed onto her.  
  
"Here we go!"-Pietro said as he ran off.  
  
X-men Mansion.........  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Brotherhood house.....  
  
"So you died her hair blue , then made her a punk haircut , and covered her room with foam?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah , and i changed all her perfumes bottles with stink bomb ecent"- Pietro answered.  
  
"Well , lets hit , before they try to get us back!"-Lance said as everyone jumped on the car.  
  
"Ah will pass this time guys , but can you get me the new "Goth Weekly" from the mall?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah , no sweat , hey Pietro , you coming?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Nah , im a little tired , and the boss lady will go nuts if im not here when she returns , just get me some "Jolt Cola" from the mall , kay?"- Pietro asked.  
  
"Kay , take care of her!"-Lance asked as he drove away.  
  
"So , what you doing?"-Pietro asked Rogue.  
  
"Ahm gonna finish mah book , you?"-Rogue responded.  
  
"Im gonna finish moving in , plus i havent unpacked."-Pietro responded.  
  
"Well , see ya!"-Rogue said as she went up to her room.  
  
"Yeah , see ya"-Pietro responded , as he dropped himself on the couch , his heart going faster than ever.  
  
"Maybe...."-Pietro thought.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
Okay , be ready for chapter 4 , as i respond the following equation: Rogue + Jolt Cola x 8 = ....... , all this on chapter 4 , "Rogue Rush"!  
  
  
  
Read and review!  
  
Ryoken 


	4. Rogue Rush!

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue , the Brotherhood Girl!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any of these characters , do you?  
  
Chapter 4: Rogue Rush!  
  
Brotherhood House:  
  
Rogue walked throught the house , trying to find something to do , as she had alredy finishided her homework , and she didnt feel tired at all.  
  
"Guys , anyone wana do something? Ahm so bored!"-Rogue said as she entered the living room.  
  
"Maybe later , i wanna rest a little"-Lance said as he lyed down in the couch , while Todd watched TV.  
  
"How about you , swamp breath?"-Rogue asked , letting her temper arise.  
  
"Sorry yo , but the bosslady has me grounded for the day , cause i slimed her desk"-Todd said as he flipped throught the channels.  
  
"Why did ya did that for?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"She gave me detention for no reason!"-Todd snapped back.  
  
"Todd , you blew up half the chemistry lab , and the teacher quitted!"- Lance retorted.  
  
"You are just mad because Kitty is hanging with the Blue Elf!"- Todd retaliated.  
  
"She does not like that freak over me! Tell him Rogue!"-Lance shouted.  
  
"Ah dunno , Lance , you did almost kill her family!"-Rogue said , in full sarcasm.  
  
"She`s got a point!"·Todd said.  
  
"I need a drink"-Lance muttered , when...  
  
"Did anyone said Drink?"-Pietro screamed as he rushed into the house , carrying an armload of bags.  
  
"Please tell me he didnt went shopping again!-Lance said.  
  
"I did what you told me , i sent Freddy!"-Todd replied.  
  
"Sorry guys , but i needed some help , so i asked Pietro"-Fred said as he entered the house , carrying two full shopping carts in his arms.  
  
"Okay , inventory time!"-Pietro said as he and Fred entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh , ah gotta see this!"-Rogue said as she followed them.  
  
"And i gotta get new friends"-Lance muttered.  
  
"Dont worry Lance , maybe you could join the X-geeks!"-Todd teased him.  
  
"Maybe i could beat you up!"-Lance snapped.  
  
"Maybe i will go help the guys!"-Todd said as he hopped to the kitchen.  
  
Lance stayed in the couch , and started snoring as he quickly fell asleep.  
  
At the Kitchen.....  
  
Pietro was checking the list , as Fred and Todd took the things out off the bags and carts , all while Rogue looked at the whole scene.  
  
"Okay , shaving cream?"-Pietro asked.  
  
" 20 cans!"-Todd said.  
  
"Didnt Mystique told you to stop making those shaving creams bombs?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"She said at the house , this batch is for school!"-Pietro replied.  
  
"Oh , can you make me one?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Wich dye?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Green"-Rogue answered.  
  
"For Jean?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Yup"-Rogue replied , with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Okay , Jolt cola?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Ten six packs right here!"-Fred replied as he dropped them on the table.  
  
"Didnt Lance told ya to stop buying that?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Hey , its with my money , so Lance cant do a thing about that!"-Pietro snapped.  
  
"I wonder why Pietro drinks this stuff?"-Rogue thought as she grabbed a pack , and took a can , as no one noticed.  
  
"Okay , cereals?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Got lots em!"-Fred responded.  
  
"Duct tape?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Four rolls right here!"-Todd responded.  
  
Meanwhile , Rogue was on her third can.....  
  
"Rope?"-Pietro asked....  
  
"Here it is!"-Fred responded.  
  
"Hey , who bought this four bottles of Vodka?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Those are Mystique`s , by the way , did you got her things from the drugstore?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah , here they are!"-Pietro replied as he dropped a full bag of differents drugs and pills.  
  
"Man , this stuff is so good!"-Rogue thought as she sipped her fifth can.  
  
"Okay , hey , theres a pack missing!"-Pietro screamed as he noticed the missing pack of jolt cola.  
  
"You are the only one who drinks that stuff!"-Todd replied.  
  
"Uh , guys?"-Fred said.  
  
"What?"-Todd and Pietro replied at the same time.  
  
"Burrrrrrppppppp!"-Rogue burped as she dropped her can of jolt cola.  
  
"Oh , no"-Todd muttered , as Rogue got up from her chair , her eyes looking at them.  
  
"uh , Rogue you okay?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Ahm Fine! Ah feel like dancing , come on , dance with me!"-Rogue screamed as she started to dance all over the place.  
  
"Dear god , she drank a whole pack!"-Pietro screamed as he noticed the six cans in the floor.  
  
"Ah fell pretty , so pretty ah pity any girl who isnt me today!"-Rogue started singing as she danced all over the kitchen.  
  
"Okay , get the rope!"-Pietro said at Todd and Fred , when....  
  
"Come on , Pietro , dance with me!"-Rogue yelped as she grabbed Pietro by the arm , and started to dance all over the house with him , slamming him against almost every object and wall in the house.  
  
"Guys , help!"-Pietro screamed , as the sounds of destruction filled the house.  
  
"Come on Pietro , we are having a good time!"-Rogue said as she dragged Pietro up the stairs.  
  
"No , hey , that tickles , hey give me back my shirt , no stay back , no noooooooooo!-Pietro screamed , while Fred and Todd heared all the noise from the first floor.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"-Lance said as he waked up.  
  
In that precise moment , Pietro collided with him , as he rolled down the stairs.  
  
"Pietro! What did you do this time!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"Rogue is on a caffeine rush!"-Pietro replied.  
  
"Oh Great , where is she now?"-Lance asked.  
  
" I was able to lock her in her room , but im not sure the door will hold her long enough!"-Pietro explained.  
  
"Okay , we have to wer her down before Mystique arrives , Pietro , Fred , you guys clean this mess while Todd and I try to calm her!"-Lance ordered.  
  
"Hey , im not going in there , yo!"-Todd replied.  
  
"Okay , I`ll do it alone , you wuss!"-Lance said as he went up the stairs.....  
  
Upstairs......  
  
"Uh , Rogue , can i come in?-Lance asked knocked on Rogue`s room  
  
"Okay"-Rogue answered.  
  
Lance opened the door , and found Rogue lying on her bed , under her sheets.  
  
"You okay?"-Lance asked as he sitted next to her.  
  
"Yeah , ahm fine , its just that Quickie was mean to me!"-Rogue said , crying.  
  
"Its okay , dont worry , everything is gonna be okay , is just that Pietro doenst feel good tonight"-Lance said.  
  
He didnt get any response.  
  
"Wait a minute!"-Lance said as he pulled the sheets , and found himself in front of a bunch of clothes.  
  
"BANZAI!"-Rogue screamed as she jumped from the closet she was hiding in , and jumped over Lance.........  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"-Lance screamed.  
  
Downstairs.....  
  
"Did you hear that scream?"-Todd said.  
  
"Man , Lance needs us!"-Pietro said as he zipped upstairs.  
  
"Man , did can get any worse!"-Fred said.  
  
"Uh , i wouldnt say that"-Todd replied as he saw a car parking on the driveway.  
  
In that moment , both Pietro and Lance appeared , in their boxers , running after Rogue , who hold two pairs of pants in her hands.  
  
"Give me my jeans back , you psycho!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"No no , gotta catch me first!"-Rogue screamed in joy , as both teens tried to cath her , colliding with the furniture and each other everytime.  
  
"Okay , what the hell is going on here?"-a voice screamed.  
  
Lance and Pietro stopped dead on their tracks , as they founded themselfs in front of a very large cop , while Todd and Fred stood at his side , pointing at the open door , and at the police car in the front of the house.  
  
"What are you kids doing here?"-The cop asked.  
  
"They were mean with me , all ah wanted was to play!"-Rogue said as she appeared infront of the cop , making an inocent face at him.  
  
"Its okay sweetie , so this is the screamer that woman reported."-the cop said.  
  
"Hey , i was the one screaming!"-Lance defended himself.  
  
"The caller said it was a girls voice"-The cop replied.  
  
"She gave a wedgie and ripped my pants off!"-Lance said.  
  
"She did the same to me!"-Pietro added.  
  
"Right , why dont you wait in the car while i speak a little with these perverts , sweetie?"-The cop told Rogue.  
  
"Okay"-Rogue said , as she walked over to the patrol car.  
  
"She`s lying!"-Lance snapped.  
  
"Yeah right , you two are in your underwear chasing a girl and you want me to believe you?2-The cop said , angrier.  
  
"uh , officer?"-Fred said.  
  
"SHUT UP! You disgust me , trying to take advantage of a helpless girl!"- the cop screamed.  
  
"Helpless? She almost killed us!"-Pietro snapped.  
  
"One more lie like that and im gonna kill you , you freak!"-The cop screamed.  
  
"Yo , officer?"-Todd tried to speak , but....  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE CREEP! Im gonna take all of you to the station!"-The cop screamed.  
  
"In what?"-Lance asked.  
  
"In my squad car of course.... Hey , WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR?"-The cop screamed as he noticed his patrol car was gone.  
  
"Thats what we were trying to tell you , that "helpless girl" stole it five minutes ago!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Oh , great , there goes my promotion , hey , is that vodka?"-The cop asked , pointing at the table.  
  
"Yes , suit yourself"-Lance said as the cop walked over to the table.  
  
"Want me to follow her?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Just leave her alone , let Mystique deal with her!"-Lance screamed , as he sitted next to the cop , and served himself a glass of Vodka.  
  
"See , i told ya she would fit in!"-Todd said to Fred.  
  
"Man, that girl is really something , dont you think?"-Pietro said , smiling.  
  
"Oh , shut up , and get some chips , will ya?"-Lance snapped as they all sited and started to drink with the cop.  
  
The next Morning......  
  
Rogue woke up in the couch of the house , with one hell of a hangover.....  
  
"Mah head , what did happen yesterday?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Yo guys , she`s up!"-Todd screamed.  
  
"Rogue , what di ya do last night?"-Pietro asked , as he zipped next to her.  
  
"Ah cant remember , mah head feels so dizzy!"-Rogue replied.  
  
"Well , take an aspirin , cause we are late for school!"-Lance said as he grabbed his backpack and exited the house.  
  
"Ahm never , ever going to drink that crap again in mah whole life!-Rogue said as she grabbed her bag and followed the guys outside.  
  
At Bayvile High.......  
  
"This is Principal Darkholme speaking , i know one of you creeps was the wise ass that painted my office red and glued my furniture to the wall , and Ms Jean Grey tells me someone filled her locker with shaving cream , plus the police department wants to know how that police car got into the cafeteria , im not sure who did all this , but i want Lance Alvers , Fred Dukes , Pietro Maximoff and Todd Tolansky in my office , now!"-The lovely voice of Bayville High`s pricipal echoed throught the classes.  
  
Rogue went pale , as he saw the rest of the brotherhood leaving the class , when Pietro stoped infront of her desk , and leaved her a note , before exiting the place.  
  
Rogue opened the note , and readed it....  
  
"Dont worry , we got ya covered , love , your bros!"-The note said.  
  
Rogue just smiled , as she took the note and carefully putte it in her wallet.  
  
Enf of chapter 4......  
  
Okay , read and review , i hope ya liked this one!  
  
Ryoken. 


	5. Cooking Chaos!

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue , the Brotherhood Girl!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any of these characters , do you?  
  
A/N: Dedicated to Rionithis and Lrnd , for their support!  
  
Chapter 5: Cooking Chaos!  
  
Brotherhood House:  
  
"Let`s see , egss , milk , butter..."-Rogue thought as she putted some food products on the table , checking a book at the same time.  
  
"It seems easy enough , im sure the guys will love this!"-Rogue thought , when Mystique entered the kitchen.  
  
"Rogue? I thought you were going out tonight?"-Mystique asked.  
  
"Ahm not. Im gonna cook dinner tonight!"-Rogue answered with a snile , making Mystique suspicious.  
  
"Umh , Why?"-Mystique asked , raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh , the guys helped me when those X-jerks were bugging me at school today , so ah thought it would be nice if make the dinner tonigh , complete with ah cake!"-Rogue said , as smoke started to pour from the oven.  
  
"Thats good , im glad you all getting along , well , gotta go , i have a meeting, bye!"-Mystique said as she opened the door , while morphing into her principal persona , and leaved the house in a second.  
  
"Thats weird , i didnt knew she had meeting on saturday`s night!"-Rogue thought ,when she noticed the smoke.  
  
"Mah cake!"-Rogue screamed.  
  
Meanwhile , at the mall......  
  
"Guys! We gotta do something yo!"-Todd screamed as he ran (instead of hopped) towards the bench the rest of the Brotherhood was sitting on.  
  
"Wazzup Todd?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Its Rogue!"-Todd replied.  
  
"Is she in danger?"-Pietro asked inmediatly.  
  
"No , we are!"-Todd said.  
  
"What are you tying to saw , Todd?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Remember she said she had a surprise for us tonight?"-Todd said.  
  
"Yeah , she has tolds us all week about it!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Well , i was at the Bookshop near the school , searching for bugs between the books , when a saw Rogue taking out some books!"-Todd said , hopping around them.  
  
"So?"-Fred asked.  
  
"When she left , i checked the computer , she had just bought three cooking books!"-Todd said , desperate.  
  
"Oh , crap!"-Lance said.  
  
"Whats the problem?"-Pietro asked , puzzled.  
  
"Oh , right , he wasnt here"-Fred said.  
  
"Okay , spill it out!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Well , we used to have a schedule of who cooked each day at the house before you moved in , and lets just say Rogue`s first shoot at it was pretty memorable"-Lance said.  
  
"Whaddaya mean?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"We all ended in the hospital that night , including Mystique!"-Fred said  
  
"Yeah , even Bug-eater here got a class 3 stomach pumping!"-Lance said , pointing at Todd.  
  
"So , Mystique told Rogue we had done something , so we were in charge of cooking since then , it was a mutual agreement!"-Todd finished.  
  
"Come on , im pretty sure you are overreacting!"-Pietro said , laughing.  
  
Meanwhile , at the house.......  
  
"Lets see, making Pizza for dummies , chapter one: The oven and you..."- Rogue read loudly.  
  
Back at the mall.....  
  
"It was awfull! , They made Todd stay a week longer because they founded two unknown diseases on him!"-Lance said.  
  
"Hey!"-Todd snapped.  
  
"Yeah , and four napkins on Fred`s stomach"-Lance said.  
  
"They also founded three cigarettes coils in Lance`s colon!"-Fred said.  
  
Pietro stared at his friends , shocked....  
  
"Mystique almost caught me smoking in her office , dont ask!"-Lance said.  
  
"Lighten up , guys! Maybe she has learned something in Home Economics!"- Pietro said.  
  
Back at the house......  
  
Rogue stared at the table , looking at the bowl in front of her....and at the hole in both the bowl , the table , and the melting kitchen`s floor.  
  
"Maybe i putted too much salt and tabasco on that Chile con carne"-Rogue thought.  
  
Back at the mall..........  
  
"Let me get this straight ; She almost burned down the class making a Gazpacho?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"And then Pryde finished the job with her Smores!"-Todd said.  
  
"I still get fear when i remember the look on Fuzzball when he ate one"- Lance trembled.  
  
"Lance! Dont remind me!"-Fred said as he squashed a garbage can with his hands.  
  
"So , whats the plan?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Well , we could tell her she sucks at it , and face her wrath..."-Lance said  
  
The whole brotherhood looked at him.  
  
"Or eat whatever she cooked and die"-Lance finished.  
  
"Im with the eating part"-Pietro replied.  
  
"Okay , lets us meet our doom....."-Todd said as the Brotherhood got up and started walking....  
  
At the House (wich is still intact):  
  
"Surprise!"-Rogue said as she recieved the rest of the gang , who entered the place.  
  
"Yay!"-Pietro said  
  
"I made dinner , its a way of thanking you all for covering me!"-Rogue said as she dragged Pietro to the kitchen , as the others followed.  
  
"When the boys entered the place , they founded five pizzas on the table , a big bowl of chile con carne in the middle , and a plate full of ice cream and fruit.  
  
"I cant believe it"-Fred said , his eyes glowing.  
  
"Me neither"-Lance said.  
  
"This is so wicked , yo"-Todd mutered.  
  
"Come on , seat , theres enough for all of us!"-Rogue said as evryone sat at the table , and eated , in what turned to be the best dinner in the boy`s lifes.  
  
Pietro just smiled , even as he was the only one who noticed the boxes and bags in the trash can outside , as he just looked at Rogue , who was smiling and eating , like the rest of the brotherhood.  
  
"Uh , Rogue?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah?"-Rogue answered.  
  
"What is that thing in the blender?"-Lance asked , pointing at the blender , wich seemed to be filled with conffeti.  
  
"Lets just say ah cant cook by the book , okay?"-Rogue said , as they kept eating.  
  
Pietro stared at Rogue , who blinked one eye at him , and smiled.  
  
Pietro smiled back , as they continued to eat , as a family........  
  
End of chapter 5.  
  
  
  
Okay , this was my first shot at an "AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW" brotherhood moment , i hope ya liked it!  
  
Ryoken. 


	6. My Brothers

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue , the Brotherhood Girl!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any of these characters , do you?  
  
Chapter 6: My Brothers  
  
Brotherhood House (after the events of middleverse):  
  
"Come on , Rogue , its gonna be fun!"-Lance said.  
  
"Yeah , you know you want to go!"-Pietro replied.  
  
"First , Ah just wanna know , how did you got invited to Duncan's party?"- Rogue asked at the boys.  
  
"Lets just say Duncan isnt very good at covering his tacks , yo!"-Todd said as he hopped upstairs.  
  
"He blackmailed him , didnt him?"-Rogue asked Pietro.  
  
"Oh , yeah "-Pietro replied as he zipped upstairs , to take his hour long pre-party beauty routine.  
  
"Ah dont know , Lance"-Rogue said , a little sad.  
  
"Maybe Shades will be there , Rogue"-Lance smirked.  
  
"Lance! Ah told ya ahm not interested in that jerk!"-Rogue replied in a hush.  
  
"Well , prove it! Come with us and show me!"-Lance said.  
  
"¡Ah will!"-Rogue snapped back , and went to the stairs.  
  
"Oh yeah?"-Lance snapped back.  
  
"Yeah!"-Rogue snapped as she went up the stairs.  
  
"This is gonna be one wild night"-Lance thought , when the scream of Pietro , followed by the scream of Rogue , echoed trought the house.  
  
"We really need to get a lock on that bathroom , you know Lance?"-Fred said as he entered the house.  
  
"Yeah , im begining to think Rogue does this things in purpose , i mean , its the fourth time in a week she enters the bathroom when Pietro is on the shower"-Lance said.  
  
"I guess , want some chicken?"-Fred said as he handed lance a bucket of chicken pieces.  
  
"No thanks , im gonna get ready , and you should do it too , the party starts in a few hours!"-Lance said as he got upstairs.  
  
"Okay , is Rogue coming?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah , she is , are you sure Mystique is going to rrive late tonight?"- Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah , i made sure of that!"-Fred smiled as he chew on a piece of chicken.  
  
In Bayville high.....  
  
"Yeah , is this Roy`s Emergency crane rental? I got another situation here at Bayville high"-Mystique said as she spoke trought her cellphone , standing next to her car.  
  
Wich was on top of the School`s Gym.  
  
"Those morons are going to regret this!"-Mystique thought in rage , as she sitted in the car , waiting.  
  
Back at the Brotherhood House:  
  
" So , what do you guys think?"-Rogue asked as she descended the stairs.  
  
Everyone`s mouth hanged open , looking at the goddes that was walking in front of them.  
  
Rogue was wearing a light orange tight long sleeved shirt , and had some red leather pants on , with a black leather belt , and wore a pair of red sandals.  
  
"Somebody pinch me , im in heaven"-Pietro said in his breath , when Rogue tripped and fell towards them , but Pietro used his speed to catch her before she could even scream.  
  
"thanks , Quickie!"-Rogue said as Pietro let her stand up , a little blushed.  
  
"Okay , you two lets get going!"-Lance said as he exited the place.  
  
"Yeah , partay!"-Todd hopped to the car , followed by Freddy.  
  
"Ah got a bad feeling about this"-Rogue thought as she entered the jeep.  
  
Later , at a really big house in Bayvile`s high coolest neighborhood......  
  
Kitty was standing in the entrance , trying to convince the pair of jocks inront of her to let her in , as she had split from the rest of the X- men....  
  
"Come on , i told you im with Jean!"-Kitty fumed at the jocks.  
  
"Look little kitty , no freshman`s allowed , capice?"-The jock said in a harsh tone.  
  
"She is with me"-a familiar voice said behind Kitty , and she turned over , only to come face to face with Lance Alvers and the rest of the Brotherhood......  
  
"Uh ,Lance , yeah , come in!"-The jocks said as they let Kitty and the Brotherhood in , as both jocks had already experienced beatings at Lance`s hands.  
  
"Uh , thanks"-Kitty said , blushing a little , as she entered the place with Lance.  
  
"Im gonna get something to eat , coming little buddy?"-fred said , as he grabbed Todd.  
  
"Yeah , im starving yo!"-Todd said as he leaved with Freddy.  
  
"wanna get a drink?"-Pietro asked Rogue.  
  
"Okay"-Rogue said , understanding the look in Pietro`s face , and let the speed demon took her away.  
  
Lance and Kitty were alone.....  
  
"Why did you do that , Alvers?"-Kitty asked , Lance.  
  
"Do what?"-Lance asked , blushing a little.  
  
"Helping me with those jerks"-Kitty replied , staring at him.  
  
"Its just that.....im sorry"-Lance said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"What?"-Kitty asked , shocked.  
  
"yeah , im , sorry for all that trouble i caused in our school , you know? I was a total idiot , i was angry and let it blind me , i never intended to harm you"-Lance said , sweating , staring at the shocked girl infront of him , playing with his hands.  
  
"Like , thanks , i dont know what to say"-Kitty said , blushing a little.  
  
"Dont worry , well , untill our next battle!"-Lance said as he ran away , as he was about to experience a nervous breakdown.  
  
Kitty just stood there , thinking about the moment she just had experienced , when....  
  
"Kitty!"-Jean exclaimed.  
  
"Jean!"-Kitty turned around to face Jean.  
  
"What took you so long?"-Jean asked.  
  
"Problems at the entrance , but i solved it out!"-Kitty said as jean grabbed her arm , and took her to meet some of her friends.  
  
Kitty looked back as Jean dragged her around , looking at Lance , who was sanding next to a wall , when he noticed her looking at him , and choked a little.  
  
Kitty gigled , and gave a smile away before turning back at Jean.  
  
Lance just stood there , drinking his glass......  
  
"Perhaps theres still hope , after all"-Lance thought as he went to search for the rest of the Brotherhood.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Rogue tried to get near Scott , who was talking with Paul , when Jean suddenly appeared , and blocked Rogue from Scott`s sight.  
  
Rogue stared at them , as she felt so empty trying to understand her feelings , but she couldnt , and decided to leave , as there was no reason she should stay in that place , where she did not belong.  
  
Rogue was about to reach the gate of the house , when a gush of wind appeared , as Pietro standed now in front of her.  
  
"Where you going , rogue?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Home , ah just dont belong here".-Rogue said.  
  
"Yes you do. Besides , we cant be left without our sisters supervision!"- Pietro said , smirking.  
  
"How do you deal with this so fine , Pietro?"-Rogue asked the young boy.  
  
"How i deal with what?"-Pietro asked , puzled.  
  
"Being a mutant , knowing you will never be accepted"-Rogue asked , in a sad voice.  
  
Before she could react , Pietro kissed her in the forehead.  
  
Rogue felt his powers runing trought her.....  
  
"Catch me!"-Pietro said , and dissapeared in a blur.  
  
Rogue smiled , and dissapeared , as she chased him all over Bayville , untill Pietro stopped , near the edge of town , at a lookout.  
  
Rogue stopped by his side.  
  
"When i ran , im free from it all ,Rogue. Im free from my chains , from the fear , from my guilt , from anything , its just me and the horizon"-Pietro said to Rogue , as they looked at the lights of the town.  
  
Rogue stared at him , with a puzled expression on her face....  
  
"Thats what makes me what i am , the speed , the rush , knowing that i live in the second"-Pietro said , as he putted his hand on Rogue`s shoulder.  
  
"Just dont look back at your past , just stare at your future"-Pietro said , smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks , Pietro"-Rogue said , smiling back.  
  
They stared in silence , looking at each other.......  
  
"Ah guess we should return to the party?"-Rogue asked.  
  
There was a flash , and Rogue suddenly founded herself in front of Duncan`s house again.  
  
"Okay!"-Pietro replied , looking at her.  
  
Rogue bursted out laughing , and so did Pietro , and both of them entered the place again.  
  
Much later...........(Later being lots of dancing , drinking and partying)  
  
The Brotherhood entered their house in silence , as they all knew that if Mystique woke up , they would feel her fury......  
  
"Okay , guys , g-night"-Rogue said as she turned back as she exited the kitchen , only to find Pietro , Lance , Todd and Freddy sleeping in the couch , snoring loudly , as they were more than exhauested from partying with her.  
  
Rogue grabbed a nearby blanket , and covered them with it , smiling.  
  
"Good night , mah brothers"-She said softly as she climbed up the stairs.....  
  
End of chap 6.....  
  
Okay , i know this one wasnt all that funny , but i needed to do some Rietro here , next chapter gets a lot more wilder , as the Brotherhood have to survive a shopping rampage , Rogue style , thats it , untill the X-men arrive!  
  
See ya soon , r/R , Ryoken out! 


	7. Battleground:Bayville Megamall

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue , the Brotherhood Girl!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any of these characters , do you?  
  
Chapter 7: "Battleground:Bayville Megamall!"  
  
A/N: Im sorry i`ve havent updated this , but i was on test week , so i coulnt do anything , sorry! , Also , i think its time to come straight with ya guys , Rogue is going to leave the Brotherhood at one int , as this fic is all about her relationship with the boys , i hope ya like it , and even after this fic finishes , i`ll keep writing things about Rogue and the brotherhood , now , lets get on the next chap , okay?  
  
The Brotherhood House:  
  
Rogue went down the stairs happily , as it was the begining of a bright weekend for her and the rest of the Brotherhood , as Mystique had leaved the place for the weekend , saying something about spending some time at a relaxation spa.  
  
"Ah cant believe we have the house all for ourselfs! Plus , Mystique even gave each of us some money to go out and party!-Rogue thought as she headed to the living room.....  
  
Only to find Pietro , Lance , Tod and fred still in their morning clothes , sitted in the floor , playing videogames as they eated cookies and milks.  
  
"What are ya clowns doing? Its 12 am!"-Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"So? , The bosslady aint here , so we can do what we want yo!"-Todd said as he took a cookie with his tongue , and dunked it i the slimiest glass of milk Rogue had ever seen.  
  
"Yeah , plus , this is getting interesting!"-Fred said from the couch , as he pointed at the Tv scren , were Pietro and Lance were playing a fighthing game , soving each other.  
  
"Yeah , take that , you rockhead!"-Pietro screamed , as his carachter beated Lance`s .  
  
"AAARGGGGHHHHHH! Dammit!"-Lance screamed as he threw the gamepad away in frustation , while Pietro jumped on a nerby couch , and started making a victory dance.  
  
"Pietro , Pietro he is the man , once again he has beaten Lance!"-Pietro sang , when a pillow hit him in the face , ending his singing and dancing , as he fell from the couch.  
  
"Okay ya bozos , we aint gonna waste this weekend of freedom hanging out in the house , so get ready , ya hear?"-Rogue screamed.  
  
"Yeah Mystiq . I mean , yeah Roguey"-Pietro snickered.  
  
"Come on Rogue , why do we have to go to the mallyo?"-Todd asked as he hopped next to her.  
  
"First , because we gotta buy food and stuff , second , i need to buy some books and clothes , and third , because i say so! , also , cause we aint got any food so we will have to eat there."-Rogue said as she crosse her arms around her chest.  
  
"Good point , im there!"-Fred said as he and Todd went upstairs.  
  
"Okay , it`l be fun to go out fer a while , i supposse"-Pietro said.  
  
"Yeah , plus its saturday , so maybe Kitty will be there!"-Lance said.  
  
"With the fuzzy freak , i`ll bet"-Pietro snickered.  
  
"That can be....fixed"-Lance said , as he gave him back an evil smile.  
  
"Ah swear , ah gave this feeling of doom coming ver mah self"-Rogue thought as she sitted on a couch , and waited.  
  
At the Bayville Megamall.....  
  
Rogue walked throught the place , with the rest of the Brotherhood following behind , as they walked throught the mall.  
  
"Okay , lets see , First we will hit the Supermarket , then we will leave the food at the jeep , we wil go shopping afterwards , and then we wil go get something to eat , is that fine with ya all?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Sure , i guess we could do it your way....crap!"-Pietro exclaimed.  
  
"What?"-Rogue asked when she noticed Scott , Kurt , Kitty , Evan and Jean entering the supermarket by another aisle.  
  
"What are they doing here?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Shopping duh!"-Fred replied.  
  
"Well , looks like this will brighten our day , gentlemen!"-Pietro said as he zipped away , the rest of the Brotherhood following , leaving Rogue alone in the entrance with the list on her hand.....  
  
"Great , ah guess is up to me to get the food then!"-Rogue thought as she alked into the place.  
  
A few minutes later......  
  
Lance and Todd walked throught the aisle, when Lance came to a stop........as Kitty was standing next to the cereal aisle.....and Kurt.  
  
"Hi Kitty , uh , whats up?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Get away Alvers!"-Kurt hissed at him.  
  
"Kurt! Stop that! Uh , Nothing , just getting , like , cereal , i guess"- Kitty replied , remebering what Lance had done for her at Duncan`s party.  
  
"Uh , im gonna get some Cereal Lance , see ya!"-Todd said as he walked up to the aisle and started to search throught the boxes.  
  
"Kitty , why are ya being nice to this punk?"-Kurt asked , angry.  
  
"Kurt come on , like , calm down , we are just talking!"-Kitty replied.  
  
"Yeah , kep away fuzzball!"-Lance snickered.  
  
"Your choice , Kitty , but am gonna tell Scott about this!"-Kurt said as he extended his hand to grab a box of cereal as he leaved , only to fin Todd holding the other extreme.  
  
"Hey! I saw it first fuzzy!"-Todd hissed.  
  
"No vay! Its the last one , so let go ya slimeball!"-Kurt replied.  
  
"Oh , ya wanna , play , then its breakfast time!"-Todd replied as he used his tongue to drop a whole shelf of cereal on Kurt , and escaped with the box.  
  
"Come back here with my cereal you freak!"-Kurt yelled as he chased Todd , leaving Lance and Kitty alone.  
  
"Uh , can i help you with your shopping?"-Lance said , as Kitty looked at him.  
  
"I guess so"-Kitty said as she and Lance leaved the place , only to collide right into Scott , Jean and Evan , who were blocking their way.  
  
"What do you think you are doing , Alvers?"-Scott sid , looking at lance.  
  
"Helping , got a problem with it , Summers?"-Lance replied.  
  
"Yeah i do , keep away from her , you hear me!"-Scott replied.  
  
"Yeah Kitty , dont give this jerk another chance!"-Jean replied.  
  
"At leat he worried about me last night! If it wasnt for Lance , i wouldnt been able to enter the party as you leaved me behind!"-Kitty yelled.  
  
"He is just using you , Kitty , man , open your eyes!"-Evan replied , when a blur crossed by them , and Pietro appeared out of nowwhere , holding a broom with a towel on it.  
  
"What are you doing , Maximoff?"-Evan hissed , as he stepped up to grab him , only to slip and fel face first to the floor.  
  
"Waxing the floor , as you now realise , Daniels!"-Pietro laughed , as Evan slowly got up , enraged.  
  
"Thats it , im so outta here!"-Kitty yelled as she dissapeared throught an aisle, leaving Lance and Pietro alone with the rest of the X-men.  
  
"Thanks a lot Summers , why dont you X-geeks go ruin someone else`s life!"- Lance screamed.  
  
"Thats it , this means war!"-Evan yelled , as he threw spikes all over the place , piercing sevral cereal boxes , as the Brotherhood ran away......  
  
"Get them!"-Scott yeled , as he and Evan ran after Lance and Pietro , leaving Jean alone......  
  
"Great , what else could go wrong today?2-Jean asked , when a tomatoe hit her in the back.  
  
Jean turned around , only to find Fred holding a bag of tomatoes.......  
  
"What?"-He asked in a clueless voice.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"-Jean screamed , as every cereal box popped up and a huge wave of assorted cereal headed straight to Fred.  
  
"Man i knew i should got the milk first!"-Fred thought as the cereal wave engulfed half the supermarket.......  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Lets see , Ah got the milk , egss , bread , ham , pastrami , and most of everything in the list , now ah just need some cereal"-Rogue thought , when the most bizarre sight she had ever seen happened before her eyes....  
  
Todd , holding out a red cereal box , passed by , chased by Kurt , both of them covered in fruit....  
  
"Come back with my cereal , Toad!"-Kurt yelled.  
  
"MUAHAHAHA , cant have me lucky charms!"-Todd laughed as they dissapeared through an aisle.....  
  
"what the hell was that?"-rogue thought , when Pietro and Lance appeared , followed by Evan and scott , each pair throwing food at each other , as the fight surounded her......  
  
Rogue stood there , without moving , when an egg hitted her in the face......  
  
"STOP , NNNNNOOOOWWWWWW!-Rogue yelled , red with anger , as Scott and Lance , whoi were fighthing on the floor , stopped , as did Pietro and Evan , whowere about to hit each other with watermelons.  
  
"Ah swear , if any of you does anything else , ah will kick all of ya , ya hear?"-Rogue screamed in everyones face`s , madder than ever , when the boys noticed the wave of bright colors behind her....  
  
"Uh , Rogue?2-Pietro asked , in a weak voice.  
  
"WHAT?"-Rogue yelled.  
  
"BEHIND YOU!"-The boys scremed , as Rogue turned around , only to be engulfed in the cereal wave , alongwith the rest of them........  
  
Later.....  
  
The boys looked at Rogue ,who standed infront of them covered in cereal , as she turned around , only to find Jean staring back at her......  
  
"Oh my god , Rogue , im so...."-Jean didnt even finished as Rogue jumped on her , screaming madly , while the boys watched the fight in awe......  
  
"Catfight on aisle four, yo!"-A voice sounded throught the speakers.  
  
"Gimme back my cereal you swampbreath!"-a second voice was heard.  
  
"Kids , get out of her , thi is a restricted..."-the voice was interrupted by a electric sound.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH"-the scream was heard all over the place.....  
  
"Great going , fuzzy freak"-Todd`s voice was heard.  
  
"Oh , shut up!" – Kurt`s voice was heard , followed by a bampf! Like sound....  
  
Later , much later , at the Bayville natural healing Spa:  
  
Mystique was in her principal form , in a mud bath , completely relaxed , watching a small tv screen. , wich showed images of a wrecked supermarket.....  
  
"Another freak incident at bayville mall , as a strange force destroyed almost half the supermarket , the police believe the tremor wich hitted the place today was responsible , while some witnes swear two groups of young teenagers were figthing in the place , a version wich was quicly refuted by the police department of bayville...."  
  
Mystique stared at the screen , her face not relaxed at all anymore.....  
  
"I need a drink"-Mystique thought as she sunk deep into the mud.  
  
Well , this was short , but prepare , as next time , Rogue will have to survive a rainy day at the Brotherhood house , as boredom strucks the brotherhood , wich is never a good thing , see ya soon! 


	8. Rain Outside , Insanity inside!

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue , the Brotherhood Girl!" By Ryoken Legal/copyright: I dont own any of these characters , do you?  
  
Chapter 8: "Rain outside , insanity inside!"  
  
Rogue was standing by the window , looking at the rain , as the storm was already there when she got up....  
  
"Great , Mystique anit here , and we are stuck in the house!"-Rogue thought , as she went back to the living room.  
  
In there , Pietro and Lance were in a staring contest , while fred and Todd played cards... Rogue just walked over and pulled a chair , sitting between Pietro and Lance.  
  
She watched them for a while , when she decided to break the silence....  
  
"Um ,Lance , you do know that Pietro can blink at super speeds , right?"- Rogue asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
In that moment , lance jumped at Pietro , grabbing him by the waist in the exact moment Pietro had used his powers to escape......the result was both teens slamming against a door , wich was made splinters on contact , and both Lance and Pietro rolled down the stairs to the basement.  
  
"Ouchie"-Pietro yelped , while Lance got up , and took off the dust from his hair and clothes.  
  
"Yo! You guys okay?"-Todd said as he landed next to Lance.  
  
"Yeah , you two really had a rough landing"-Rogue said as she steeped downstairs.  
  
"Its okay , we have endured much worse...like that rollerball thing we made last week."-Lance replied.  
  
"Yeah , Mystique blew a casket when she got rammed by Todd , man that was classic!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Yo guys! Check this out!"-Todd screamed , as he brought a big cardboard box with him.  
  
"Oh my god! Its our old "entertainment kit"!"-Pietro said.  
  
"A what?"-Rogue asked , puzzled.  
  
"Its a box of stuff we used whe we were bored...it dint last a week , as Mystique took it away from us after the incident with our first batch of shaving cream bombs"-Lance answered.  
  
"Man , i missed this stuff! Its perfect for today!"-Pietro said as he speeded upstairs , carrying the box in his arms , with Todd following , hoping behind him.  
  
"Oh great , Mystique is gonna go bonkers with this one!"-Lance sighed.  
  
"Come on Lance , at leat it gives us something to do!"-Rogue replied , as both teens went upstairs.  
  
Later....  
  
The whole brotherhood was sitted around the box , looking at it.  
  
"Okay , so what do we do first?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Lemme choose , lemme choose!"-Todd said , hoping up and down.  
  
"Okay , Toad , pick what ya want!"-Pietro said , as Todd literally jumped into th big cardboard box , only to emerge with a hop , carrying a red notebook in his hand.  
  
"Oh , the prank master 3000! Good one toad!"-Fred said.  
  
"What is that?"-Rogue asked , as Todd hoped to the couch and used his tongue to pick up the phone.  
  
"Is a little book with prank calls we wrote....we use it to torment the x- geeks a little...that untill Mystique took it from us."-Lance explained.  
  
"Still , im pretty sure there was a good reason to stop using it...but i guess it wasnt that important!"-Pietro said as Todd pressed a speed dial button on the phone , while Pietro grabbed the book.  
  
"Ya bozos have their phone on sped dial?"-Rogue asked , making a face.  
  
"Yup , it was Lance`s idea!"-Todd replied , as everyone looked at Lance.  
  
"It will happen!"-Lance yelled.  
  
"Yeah , right , especially after you almost killed her and her family....yeah that really made you her dream guy"-Pietro said making a face.  
  
"Okay , its dialing , its dialing yo!"-Todd screamed in excitment.  
  
"Okay , you know the drill , we see who anwers , and we use one of these answers we have on the book"-Pietro said.  
  
"Hello?"-The voice of Evan came by the end of the phone, wich was in speakerphone.  
  
"Its Daniels!".Tod yelled as he used his hand to cover the reciever.  
  
"Excuse me , this is the haircut police , you are arrested for lameness!"- Pietro said with a straight face.  
  
"Maximoff! I swear , as soon as i find were you live im gonna go and....."  
  
Five minutes later..  
  
".....You hear me! You are dead!"-Evan`s voice sounded over the phone.  
  
"Wow , it seems like you need to expend a little time near mr dictionary , that leanguage isnt nice to use near girls like me!"-Rogue said.  
  
"Oh my god! She was there? Pietro you are dead , dead!"-Evan yelled as he slammed the phone down , while the brotherhood started laughing ther asses off.  
  
"Okay , its time foir our next contestant...."-Rogue said picking the phone , with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
Several prank calls later....  
  
"Okay , let me try this time!"-Lance said , dialing the phone.....  
  
"man , this is so fun! Why did you stopped playing this game?"-Rogue asked.  
  
In that excact moment , the phone got answered...  
  
"Hello? , Hey im looking for Mr...."-Lance said when he got interrupted........by a sound the Brotherhood had heard several times...  
  
"SNIKT!"  
  
"Listen bub , i swear , if you do this one more time , i swear ill drive down there and make a shish kabob with yer asses , you hear?"-The voice of logan echoed throught the house......  
  
"Now i remeber why we stopped playing this game!"-Pietro yelped , turning pale , as he tried to close the phone , only to be stopped by Rogue.  
  
"Sorry , i was just calling to see if ah could join , but a guess i dont wanna do that after this!"-Rogue said in a fake frightened little girl voice.  
  
"No , waitta a minute , i was kidding , dont hang up , dont do it fer the love of mike!"-Logan said , in a nervous voice.  
  
"Ah dunno , im not so sure if i should trust you after this..."-Rogue said , while the whole brotherhood looked at her in awe.  
  
"Trust me , ill do anything kid , just dont hang up!"-Logan`s voice came back.  
  
"Anything?"-Rogue asked sweetly........  
  
"Yeah , anything!"-Logan said.  
  
"Do the teapot song...complete with the dance!"-Rogue said , keeping a staright face.  
  
"WHAT!"-Logan screamed.  
  
"Do it.."-Rogue replied....  
  
"Oh , for the love of....okay ,okay.."Im a little teapot short and stout , sumthing sumthing , when i blow my whistle ....."-Logan was interupted by another voice in the background.  
  
"Logan? What the hell are you doing?"-Ororo`s voice came by the speaker.  
  
"That has to be the freakiest version of that song i have ever heard!"- Kitty could be heard.  
  
"Did he just danced?"-Scott asked.  
  
"Man , that vas soo creepy dude!"-Kurt sounded in the background.  
  
"Logan , are you feeling okay?"-Xavier asked.  
  
"Thanks, that was very kind of you , but it looks like you have bigger matters to attend to , bye!"-Rogue said as she cut off the call.  
  
"That has to be the coolest thing i have ever seen in my life"-Fred said in awe.  
  
"Man , we will have to keep away from the X-geeks place for months!"- Pietro added.  
  
"Rogue , that was cool as hell yo!"-Todd exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks , i guess we need to find something else to do now..."-Rogue said.  
  
Later.....  
  
"Okay , its my turn!"-Rogue said , looking at the board- "Im gonna attack Ukrania!"  
  
"For crying out loud! You al ahve attacked only my territories!"-Lance screamed as Rogue rolled the dice.  
  
"Its called treason , lance , learn to deal with it!"-Pietro replied.  
  
"Yeah , you just mad cause you have bad luck rolling dice!"-Fred added.  
  
"Yeah , i loved when he cried when i took Australi from him , that was classic!"-Todd said with a grin.  
  
"Oh , shut up! I quit!"-Lance yelled as he stormed off the room.  
  
"LOSER ; LOSER ;NYAHAHAHA!"-The rest of the brotherhood chanted , a chant that came to an end whena trremor rocked the house.  
  
Much later....  
  
Fred and Todd looked at the board , as both Pietro and Rogue were the last players in the game......  
  
Rogue rolled her dice........  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOO!!!!"-Pietro yelled , as he lost his army....  
  
"Jackpot!".Rogue squealed in delight.  
  
"man , she kicked your ass dude!"-Fred said.  
  
"You know what comes now , yo!"-Todd said , smiling.  
  
"Please , anything but that , im begging here!"-Pietro said in a weak voice , as Rogue jumped on the table , and started dancing.  
  
"WHO IS YOUR DADDY? I AM! QUEEN ROGUE , YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! IM THE RULER OFF ALL I CAN SEE!"-Rogue started to chant as she danced on the table.  
  
"Oh brother...do you have to take "risk" so seriously?"-Pietro said.  
  
"Shut up, Beotchhh!"-Rogue said.  
  
"Man , i can believe you just loosed to a girl...seems King Pietro has meet his match!"-Lance said.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!"-Pietro said as he made a face.  
  
"Hey , how about some performing art?"-Fred said.  
  
"Blob! Dont you even think about it!"-Lance yelled  
  
"Oh yeah! But we will have to do the pg version!"-Todd said.  
  
"Its okay , i have a new version!"-Pietro said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"-Rogue asked , puzzled.  
  
LATER....  
  
Rogue was sitting in the couch next to Lance , as they looked at the cardboard box in front of them , wich was cut and decorated as a Tv screen....  
  
"Brotherhood Studios proudly present , a Sock Puppet Theater production , "Fast times at Bayville High!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Okay , this is now creepy!"-Rogue said , making a face , as a sock puppet Lance appeared on the "stage" , and was followed by a sock puppet that resembled Kitty.  
  
"Not this again!"-Lance said as he buried his face between his hands.  
  
"Hello , Kitty kat!"-The puppet Lance spoked.  
  
"Like , watcha want Lance? , im like , totally so not interested on you!"- The puppet Kitty replied.  
  
"Da , she likes me better!"-A sock puppet kurt (made of a blue , fuzzy wool sock) appeared on stage , complete with paper ears and a little tail.  
  
"She does not! I rock!"-the puppet Lance screamed.  
  
"Ugh , stop doing the rock thing! Its like so old and stuff!"-Puppet Kitty replied.  
  
"da , ya dont have a chance against the fuzzy dude!"-Puppet Kurt added.  
  
"Hey , this play actually has some sense!"-Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah , its making me consider getting new friends!"-Lance added , making a face.  
  
"Yeah , Lance is just mad because the principal caught him smoking again!"- Kity puppet said.  
  
"Yeah , lance is scared of the principal!"-Puppet Kurt added.  
  
" Ha , im not afraid of that blue psycho! She just needs to take some Pms medicine on a regular basis.....of within every hour!".Puppet Lance said.  
  
"Yeah , she is such a nutcase , she must had some family issues as a kid...maybe Pappa Smurf didnt love her enough!"-Puppet Kurt said.  
  
" Yeah , its like " Look at me! Im the queen byotch of Bayville high! Bow down before me , you little brats! I boss people around because i have low selfsteem!"-Puppert Kitty added , as everyone laughed.  
  
"Low self steem? That bird is too nuts to even have a steem , she should be locked in a n institution or something , getting shock therapy!"-Puppet Lance said.  
  
"Actually , i know three litle brainlesss idiots that are gonna have a personal therapy , wich involves my foot , my new boots and their butts!"- a very life like Mystique puppet said as she appeared on stage....  
  
Todd , Fred and Pietro popped up their faces , and turned around with the puppets , to come face to face with Mystique , who looked at them witha very abgry look on her face.  
  
"Okay , now , the real show starts , Rogue!"-Lance said as he and Rogue watched Mystique chasing them all around the house.....  
  
End of this chapter...  
  
Sorry for not uploading , i hope this made up for it! Hope ya enjoyed it , and next chap is about Rogue`s birthday , and the present hunt the boys must endure! See ya soon! And to know more about Sock Puppet theater , check Red Witch`s fics... 


	9. Birthday Girl

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue , the Brotherhood Girl!" By Ryoken Legal/copyright: X-men Evolution isn't mine , but man , I wish it was..I bet you wish it was yours too!  
  
Chapter 9: "Birthday Girl"  
  
Mystique walked along the living room , watching the boys , all of them lined up in a row infront of her, not a expression on their faces..  
  
"Well , the worst I could imagine has actually happened..today its Rogue´s birthday , and I must take a whole day absence to do some...work for our beloved boss , so god help me , I will leave the task of making her a party , cake and giving her presents to you morons..I cant imagine how wrong this will end."-Mystique said , as she circled around them..  
  
"What does she means with work , yo?"-Todd asked.  
  
"She is probably off to blow someplace up or steal something , or spy someone."-Pietro muttered.  
  
"Or a combination of all of em"-Fred added.  
  
"Will you idiots shut up? As I said , im leaving this all to you , and I haven't choosed a leader for this ordeal so I can punish all of you equally when I come back..you all have your money for her presents , and im gonna ask for receipts!......I also gave Avalanche money for party preparations and foodstuff , so I hope you cretins have some common sense this time!"- Mystique said as she turned around , picking up a bag.  
  
Not one of the boys moved..  
  
"Ive made arrangements so Rogue stays most of today at the school, as I made all her clubs have their meetings today , even though its saturday , giving you eight hours to make this thing work! Now , scram!"-Mystique hissed , wich made all the boys leave in a hurry , and hope in the jeep , wich got lost in the horizon....  
  
Mystique sighed deeply , then proceeded to exit the house and hopped in the car..of all the days in the world , Magneto had chosen this one for giving her an special assignment.  
  
Bayville Megamall..  
  
"Um , guys , what can we get her? I mean , she is goth , has a personality problem , and.I think we don't know that much about Rogue..are we going to write just "Rogue" in the cake?"-Fred asked , as they strolled along the mall´s hallways..  
  
"Well , we know she likes reading so one of us can get her a good book."- Pietro said.  
  
"I´ll take that one , then i´ll go get the supplies at the supermarket"- Lance said.  
  
"We know she is goth , and she clearly needs a change of outfit.I think theres a goth store in the second floor"-Pietro added.  
  
"Whoa , that's mine!"-Todd said as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Know , we should get her a frame or some trinket like that , I mean , for her room"-Pietro said.  
  
"That's mine , I saw some lovely ones back at that little store in the corner , right next to the gourmet store"-Fred said.  
  
They all looked at him , rolling their eyes...  
  
"So that's it , i´ll go look for an original present.we meet here in two hours"-Pietro said.  
  
"Please don't give her a "Pietro calendar" , or an signed picture Pietro , im serious"-Lance said , as he walked off..  
  
"okay , okay"-Pietro said.  
  
"Or one of those videos of you posing in those costumes you make either"- Todd said as he hopped away.  
  
"I get it already!"-Pietro said , his voice rising , when he noticed Fred looking at him.  
  
Pietro sighed.  
  
"No , im not going to tie a bow around me and ask her to unwrap her birthday present either Blob!"-Pietro snapped.  
  
"Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to pop up from the cake or sumthing like that , cause i´ll need a bigger bowl if that was the case"- Fred said.  
  
"Im not going to do the cake act , Fred! You guys think im some sort of freak or what?"-Pietro replied.  
  
"Yup , I think we do"-Fred said as he walked away , leaving Pietro alone..  
  
He stood there , thinking..  
  
"Damn..NOW I don't know what to get her at all"-he thought...  
  
Bookstore...  
  
Lance looked around , puzzled..he had been half an hour there , and he didn't knew what to get...  
  
He bumped into someone..a pile of heavy books fell on his head..  
  
"Watch it you...Kitty?"-Lance asked ,looking at kitty , who was in the floor too.  
  
"Lance? Like , what are you doing here , besides trying to bury me alive again , only this time , in books?"-Kitty said , as she got up in a hurry.  
  
"I.i.nevermind , here´s your stuff."-Lance said as he picked all her books and gave them to her..  
  
Kitty didn't said anything , as she turned around , giving him a glare..slightly less cold than the usual she gave him..  
  
Lance then did the stupidiest thing he could possibly do.  
  
"WAIT!"-he said outloud..Kitty stopped dead on her tracks , and looked at him.  
  
"like , what?"-She said , annoyed.  
  
"I..i..need some help...i kinda need to get Rogue a book , and i."-Lance said , playing with his fingers shyly.  
  
Kitty opened her mouth to say something..then she thought it better.  
  
She grabbed a nearby book from a case , and threw it to him..  
  
"There.and just cause its for Rogue..."-Kitty said as she walked away.  
  
Lance stared at her , watching her go..he watched all the way , even as he paid for the book , and had it wrapped , not even looking at it..  
  
He walked out of the store , gift under his arm and walked to the supermarket..  
  
Goth Store...  
  
Todd looked around the place as he had just realized he had no idea of Rogue´s..measurements , in any type.that was risky knowledge to get...  
  
He looked around , trying to think what to do , when his eye caught an interesting sight...  
  
Jean Grey had just entered the sportswear store on the other side of the mall...  
  
Todd inmediatly had a great idea , one so great , it would end getting him in trouble very , very fast..  
  
He hopped up , as no one was around , and entered a ventilation duct , advancing towards his objective...  
  
After a while , he looked down throught the new vent below him..  
  
Jean was changing in the cubicle shaped dresser below...  
  
Todd calculated quickly , then let his plan go on..  
  
There was quick snapping sound...  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEHHHHH!!!!"-the scream was heard all around the ventilation ducts as Todd´s tongue returned and he crawled away fast as hell..  
  
He dropped in the goth Store again , then quickly picked the clothes he was sure rogue needed in her wardrobe.  
  
He walked up to the girl in the registrer , as he looked up..  
  
"I need al of these in medium size , please"-Todd said , as he looked outside..a very annoyed and very slimed Jean was walking across the halls...  
  
"And fast"-he added , as he tried not to think...at all.  
  
Gourmet Store..  
  
The clerk looked at the caravan of pots and implements in front of his eyes , then at Fred..  
  
"Will that be all you will take , Sir?"-he asked.  
  
"One more thing"-Fred said as he grabbed the clerk by the collar , and took him outside , almost slamming him against the glass of the previous store.  
  
"Wich picture frame is better for a girl , the right or the left one?"-Fred asked.  
  
"I´ll say the right one , sir"-The clerk said , half scared to death.  
  
"I knew it!"-Fred said as he walked inside the frame store , the clerk still on one hand..  
  
Three hours later...  
  
The jeep pulled up to the Brotherhood´s house , and the boys started to get the bags down..  
  
"So, you all got her a present?"-Pietro asked.  
  
Everyone else nodded , as they walked inside...  
  
"Damn it...what can I get her now..."-Pietro thought , as he stood there....  
  
Then the thought hit him..  
  
"yo , Pietro , you gonna help bake or what?"-Todd yelled as he landed outside , when he noticed the gush of leaving wind.  
  
"Guess that means no"-Todd thought.  
  
Hours later..  
  
Pietro stopped at the Brotherhood´s house...if his calculations were right , Rogue would arrive in a few minutes..  
  
He entered the place , and looked around.the place was covered in decorations and balloons , and the kitchen table was filled with several bowls containing several kinds of food.on the center of it , a big cake with a few candles was standing..everything looked perfect...  
  
"Yo , were ya being? We had to do it all ourselves!"-Todd said as he hopped next to Pietro.Lance and Fred entered behind him.  
  
"I had something to do.I see everything went smoothly...."-Pietro said , looking at his teammates.  
  
"yep , Fred did the cooking , Todd setted up the place , and I prepared the table..."-Lance said..  
  
Pietro looked at the cake.specifically , at the dark green letters on its white top.  
  
"Happy birthday Roguey?"-Pietro asked , puzzled.  
  
"I kinda had one of those misspelling accidents"-Fred said.  
  
"Well , its okay..so , whats the plan?"-Pietro asked..  
  
"We turn off the lights , wait upstairs till she enters and turns em on , then we jump at her yelling "Surprise!"..the usual stuff"-Lance said.  
  
"okay , lets get ready...she should be here any minute now."-Pietro said.  
  
Minutes Later..  
  
"Why did all my clubs had to make the meetings a Saturday?...and this very Saturday..i just want to get to bed and sleep all day long..I hate my birthday"-Rogue thought as she walked over to the house..  
  
she opened the door.everything was dark.  
  
"Guys? Did ya all destroyed the fuses again? Ah swear , mystique is going to go nuts this time."-Rogue said as she turned on the lights...  
  
She gasped for a second as she saw the decorations , and the food and cake on the table..  
  
She then heard the noise from upstairs.  
  
"SURPRI.AAAAARRGHH!"-the collective scream was replaced by a series of yelling and cursing as the boys realized to late the stair was overcrowded with the four of them rushing in , resulting in all of them rolling down and crashing loudly in a heap at Rogue´s feet.  
  
"Merry Christmas...owiie"-Todd said in a dazed voice as he blew his kazoo...  
  
"My butt feels kinda weird"-Fred said.  
  
"actually its me and Lance."-Pietro muttered.  
  
"Get up!"-Lance yelled.  
  
Rogue just stood there , watching the chaos unfold...and she realized she didn't hate her birthday anymore.  
  
Later.after foodstuffing , cake eating , soda drinking and etc in great quantities.  
  
"Okay its present time , yo!"-Todd said happily as everyone pulled out a present...except rogue , who was still shocked..everything had gone perfect till then.  
  
"Okay , me first..here it is"-Lance said , giving her a rectangle shaped package.  
  
Rogue carefully opened the package , while everyone looked at her.  
  
Lance started to feel quite nervous.  
  
She opened it completely , and gasped..  
  
All the boys looked at Lance..  
  
Lance started to calculate the distance between his current position and the four closest exits almost naturally.  
  
"Dracula..can you boys believe ah never read it?..Thanks Lance"-Rogue said...as Lance dropped in a chair..  
  
"mine , mine!"-Todd said as he handed her a big brown package.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"New clothes! And they are exactly mah size!...I love em , todd"-Rogue said.  
  
"Um , how did you get her size?"-Pietro asked , suspiciously.  
  
"I don't wanna remember , and you don't wanna know.lets leave it at that"- Todd said.  
  
"Heres mine!"-Fred said , handling a picture frame..it had a picture of the the brotherhood , including rogue , sitting in the front of the house smiling at the camera..  
  
"Ah don't recall this picture"-Rogue said.  
  
"Mystique took it..we are all smiling cause we noticed what she was about to step on"-Fred said..  
  
"Thanks freddy..and this one I suppose its Pietro´s"-Rogue said.  
  
It was a small package that seemed as it had been throught a lot in little time.  
  
Rogue opened it in seconds and gave a loud gasp.  
  
It was a small diary , all pages blank , and wraped in black leather..it had a lock with a key on it.  
  
Rogue put the diary away , along with all the presents..  
  
"Thanks pietro..ah loved it"-Rogue said , as she stood up , along with everyone.  
  
Midnight...  
  
Pietro was laying on the roof , looking at the stars...suddenly , rogue´s face appeared in front of him..  
  
"how did ya got it?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"In a state some miles away from here..dug throught some records"-pietro replied.  
  
Before he knew it , she kissed his forehead..almost ethereally  
  
"Thanks."-she said as she disappeared , leaving him with some dizziness..  
  
Inside.  
  
Rogue sat in her bed , and opened the diary , taking a pen...  
  
She smiled as she looked at the words in the first page.they were already there the first time she opened it.  
  
It said:  
  
"for Marie"...  
  
End of chapter 9  
  
Ok , so this chap has a heavy nod to the X-men movie , if you know what I mean , but I loved the idea of what Pietro did , and so far , at leat for me , it doesn't clash with Evo at all..hope you liked it.  
  
Next:Rogue has finally learned mystique´s dark secret..the brotherhood has to deal with loosing their girl to the X-men...and what will be of Pietro?..stay tuned for the finale! 


	10. Torn

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue , the Brotherhood Girl!" By Ryoken Legal/copyright: X-men Evolution isn't mine , but man , I wish it was..I bet you wish it was yours too!  
  
Chapter 10: "Torn"  
  
The Blackbird..  
  
Rogue just kept holding her knees....she had been holding that position for minutes , staring at the boy who was laid on his back and covered in a blanket, in front of her..  
  
Scott Summers..  
  
She and Scott had just avoided being killed by the person Rogue thought was her only trusting adult figure in her world..  
  
Mystique...she had lied , and she had manipulated her..she had lied since the beginning...ever since she actually helped her find a home , find a place which wasn't perfect , but a place she could call home...and...  
  
The thought hit her..  
  
The others...had she lied to them too?..had she tricked them?......were they too as trapped as her?......  
  
Rogue just stared..she wasn't able to think , she was having a hard time trying to breathe at the moment..  
  
All she knew , was that she had to come back , even if she would end up walking straight in the mouth of the wolves...  
  
That night...  
  
Mystique growled as she looked at the line in front of her.they were all there , just as she had opened the door...they had actually waited for her...  
  
She glared at them , as their looks were quite hostile.they had no fear , no trace of following orders...just pure , teenage , rebellion.  
  
"Where is she?"-Pietro asked.he was holding his arms around his chest..  
  
"gone..betrayed us"-mystique said.  
  
There was silence..  
  
"Why?"-Lance asked.  
  
"She just did...joined the X-men , and decided to follow Xavier..."- mystique said , in a more threatening voice.  
  
"Why did she change her mind so fast?"-Todd asked , looking up at Mystique...his look made clear that he didn't trusted her..  
  
"I don't know...she just joined them , okay?....maybe Xavier or one of his students convinced her"-Mystique replied..she just didn't want to deal with this..  
  
"Or maybe someone made her left"-Fred said.  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! SHE IS GONE , SHE IS OUR ENEMY NOW , THAT UNGRATEFULL LITTLE TRAMP!SHE JUST LEAVED US!"-Mystique yelled at them , her voice and spirit reaching the boiling point of anger and spite..  
  
She then walked upstairs and closed her door with a loud crash , making almost all the house tremble..  
  
All the boys stared at each other , waiting for anyone of them to break the silence..  
  
"I say we walk into that mansion and get her back"-Fred said, as he cracked his fingers , and made a fist.  
  
"What if he really left on her own , yo?....what if she abandoned us?"-Todd asked.his voice was trembling...  
  
"There's nothing we can do now...i man , lets be realistic , she.she."- Lance couldn't finish the sentence , as he realized it...  
  
Pietro was gone..  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Pietro ran as fast as he could..he ran as far as he knew , to the one place , the one secret he had hidden from his friends , his teammates..even from Rogue...  
  
He kept running...the air grew colder around him , as he reached the place only he and one other person knew about...  
  
The ground was covered in snow now...the air was chilling..  
  
Pietro kept running..  
  
Xavier Institute...next morning...  
  
Everyone stared at the empty seat in the dining room..  
  
"Where is she?"-Jean asked.  
  
"she is still on our room..she hasn't even spoken to me.all she did was get in bed , clothed , and stared at the window..it was like.totally depressing"-Kitty replied...  
  
"I thought Rogue was with the brotherhood...i mean , she is our friend now?"-Evan asked.  
  
"Vell , I don't know! She hasn't been our enemy , but she isn't an ally!"- Kurt replied.  
  
There was a long silence...as everyone waited for an answer from Scott..  
  
"Mystique was tricking her...she made her believe we were some sort of mutant hunters...she just found out she had been lying to her...all the time"-Scott said , coldly...he was clenching his fists..  
  
Logan , Ororo and Xavier just looked at each other...they knew it was rogue who had to make the first step..  
  
In that moment, the doors opened...  
  
Everyone turned around...Rogue was standing there..she looked like she hadn't got any sleep , and her hair was messed up..  
  
"I need to get my stuff back"-rogue said , and stood in the doorway..  
  
"back from where?"-jean asked.  
  
"home"-Rogue replied.  
  
"You mean , New Orleans?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"no , I mean home...my home"-Rogue replied..her voice was broken , yet still had traces of will..  
  
Everyone stared....  
  
Logan stood up , and walked up to her...he turned around to see Xavier give him a nod..  
  
"lets go"-he said , and both walked away..  
  
Brotherhood house...ten minutes later..  
  
Rogue stared at the entrance..Logan was sited in the bike behind her..  
  
"Want me to go fetch yer belongings?-Logan asked.  
  
"No.i`ll do it..alone..if I don't come back to the institute.."-Rogue replied . as she sobbed a bit...  
  
"I know...just do what you must.."-Logan said , as he gave her a gentle slap in the shoulder , and drove away....he , off all people , knew she had to do this on her own...  
  
Rogue stared at the door...when she was sure she was alone , she entered the house...  
  
She noticed them inmediatly..  
  
Lance...Todd...Fred.and Pietro..  
  
All four were sited in the stairs, looking at the light brown duffel bag on the floor..it was full..  
  
She looked from the bag to the four boys...  
  
She started to feel the despair...  
  
Lance stood up first , and walked towards her...and stopped right in front of her...  
  
She looked up at him..she had always did , even if it embarrassed her.he was just too tall..  
  
Lance smiled at her...and hugged her , gently...  
  
Rogue didn't return the hug...she just wanted to receive it..  
  
"whatever you do , we know it is your choice..we will never blame you..everyone makes their own choices..i know"-lance whispered in her ear...  
  
Lance slowly walked away , and placed himself next to the stairs...  
  
Rogue looked at the stairs again..there were only three of them now..  
  
Todd stood up , and walked , not hopped, towards her...he still clenched down , and Rogue had to look down to see his eyes...  
  
"Just be careful around the red-head...i don't trust her...and try and be a good x-geek , kay?.....Also , that training room they have is a bit of a bad place , so watch your step.."-Todd`s sentence was cut short as Rogue ducked and hugged him...then stood up again...  
  
Todd just nodded at her , and hopped back , landing next to Lance...  
  
Rogue looked at the stairs..only two left..  
  
Fred walked towards her...  
  
Rogue stared at him..she knew he should had some hard feelings left from their first..encounter..  
  
Fred just gave her a gentle hug...it took him a long time , as he was used to bear hugs...  
  
"Just don't let em change you..okay?"-he asked.  
  
Rogue gave him a nod , as he walked back towards Lance and Todd...  
  
Rogue looked at the stairs..only one left now..  
  
She noticed there was someone else..  
  
She raised her head , and saw Mystique , standing on the upper floor , glaring at her..  
  
Rogue felt her anger rise..silence was all around the house..  
  
"Get her"-Mystique said , coldly...  
  
No one moved...  
  
"I said get her"-Mystique said , once more , her voice growing in tone and anger...  
  
There was no movement...  
  
"You pathetic idiots..i`ll do it myself!"-Mystique yelled as she took a forward..and stopped when she noticed the four boys blocking her way down...  
  
Rogue didn't move...  
  
"This is insubordination..and I will not tolerate it"-mystique hissed at the boys..she was already thinking into what to change.  
  
Lance raised one hand...the place started to shake , slowly building up..  
  
Todd slashed the air with his tongue , and looked up....  
  
Fred flexed his muscles , and took a defensive pose, making clear he wouldn't be moved..  
  
Mystique hissed again...  
  
The telephone rang...  
  
Nothing happened..  
  
The telephone rang again...  
  
Rogue stared..  
  
There was a blur , and Pietro re-appeared, holding the phone on one hand..  
  
"its for you"-Pietro said , as he threw it at mystique , who grabbed it out of the air..  
  
They all watched her took the call..she didn't say a word, but her expression changed for a second...  
  
She hanged up...and glared at Rogue...her expression was filled with anger and hate..  
  
"Get out.never come back"-Mystique hissed , as she pointed at the door..then walked away and closed her room's door.  
  
Rogue watched as everyone leaved in different directions..except for him..  
  
Pietro picked up the duffel bag , and walked next to her...  
  
Rogue walked out , Pietro at her side , and waited until the door closed...she knew pietro was behind her , so she turned around..they were alone..  
  
"I.."-Rogue tried to say , but Pietro had already kissed her..  
  
She just stood there , as she felt the two jolts on her body..the kiss.and the power..  
  
Pietro broke the kiss , and hugged her...tight , almost as if he was trying to keep her at that spot forever...  
  
"Just go...don't look back...you have the chance to make the choice none of us could..we have different pasts , different lives..different choices...you made your choice...and you know its what you want...we all agreed that no matter what , you are still a brotherhood girl...but we are on opposing sides now...there's no turning back.no second chances..no more ties...just the past and the memories...we will never see each other the same way anymore..it has to be this way...maybe it will change , but for now...this is it"-Pietro said..  
  
He let go...  
  
Rogue stared at him...her eyes were about to bring tears donw her face...but the etermination on them was stronger..  
  
Pietro closed his eyes...  
  
There was a gust of wind..he felt a warm , slightly wet sensation on one of his cheeks...  
  
He opened his eyes..  
  
Both the duffel bag and her owner weren't there anymore....  
  
Pietro looked up....and ran away...as far as he could....  
  
Miles away..seconds later  
  
Pietro stared at the figure floating above him...  
  
"You did your part of the deal...now its my turn"-Pietro said.  
  
The figure didn't moved...  
  
"You said you will allow her one chance...and I promised I would do anything in return"-Pietro replied...  
  
The figure made a move..a small , silver cell phone gently floated until it landed on Pietro`s open palms. ...  
  
Pietro stared at it.then smiled bitterly as he looked up...  
  
"I`ll keep you informed...of every move the bosslady makes.and we will do as you order..sir.we all agreed to it"-Pietro said...  
  
The figure nodded , and elevated itself.the red metal armor shined with the sun...  
  
Pietro watched it disappear in the horizon...  
  
He fell to his knees , and stared at the phone..  
  
"At least we all did it for the best reason"-Pietro thought..  
  
Several days later..  
  
Rogue grabbed the picture frame in her room..it showed her with Kitty, Kurt , Evan , Scott and Jean , sited in the stairs of the institute.  
  
She opened the frame , and looked at the picture she kept on the other side...behind the picure everyone else was used to see...  
  
She allowed herself a few moments for reminiscence..and putted the picture back where she kept it...  
  
The end...  
  
Okay , this is it.."Rogue, The brotherhood girl" is over..i always wondered why the brotherhood were loyal to magneto in "Shadowed past" , so this is my answer...i want to thank everyone for their support and opinions...several people didn't wanted me to end this fic , to make it AU.but I couldn't...this fic was always intended to end this way..but I promise to keep doing one-shots about Rogue and the brotherhood...because they are fun , and I love the concept...so don't worry about that...and the little Rietro moment was always intended to happen..so that's it..for now..promise!  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
